ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Way Big
Way Big is a To'kustar and he is the biggest alien in Ben's arsenal. Way Big's extraordinary size of over 200 feet (approximately 67 meters) or more grants him immeasurable strength and invulnerability to even the strongest and most powerful of attacks. Powers and Abilities Due to his enormous size, Way Big can easily overpower most of his opponents because he packs enough power to beat an entire army. His size also grants him incredible strength and he has also shown great durability, withstanding fire from enemies while barely even feeling them. In addition, he is immensely strong and powerful even for his size. He can create shockwaves equivalent to earthquakes, beat Vilgax twice, and even outmatch Evil Way Big (a "member" of his species, hence the name) and send him flying all the way from Tokyo to outer space/the moon (in Cosmic Destuction), but it should be noted he use the poltis altiare to fight Evil Way Big/Albedo. As a homage to his design, Way Big can even shoot a cosmic ray similar to the Ultraman signature technique Specium Ray, he does this by crossing his wrists together, with his right forearm vertica l and left forearm horizontal in front of it, and the thumb edge of his hands facing his body, to shoot from the outer edge of his right hand an immensely strong and powerful pale blue-colored ray of pure cosmic energy against his opponents. In Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, Evil Way Big is able to fire a red-colored cosmic ray from both his arms. Way Big may have powers and capabilities that he is not even aware of yet. Original Series Way Big first appears in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, when Azmuth activates it on the Omnitrix so Ben can fight off Vilgax and his army. His only appearance in the TV series itself is in Ken 10 when Ben loses his temper and furiously pounds Kevin into the ground after he pushes him too far by injuring Kenny (just the impact of his blows is enough to wipe out the section of the city they were fighting in). This makes Way Big justifiably one of Ben's ultimate weapons. Ben 10: Alien Force Way Big, Upchuck, and Cannonbolt are in the season 2 finale of Ben 10: Alien Force after Azmuth unlocks the Omnitrix's Master Control. His eyes are now green instead of yellow, the spikes on his shoulders are gone, his face is different and the fins on his hips are gone. Lately, since the incident in which Way Big "escaped" from the Omnitrix, whenever Ben tries to transform into him, he ends up switching into another form such as in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, where he becomes Chromastone instead, in If All Else Fails where he accidentally transforms into Humungousaur instead, and the episode In Charm's Way. Way Big makes another appearance in Simple to stop a war from another planet. Way Big appeared in Primus as well. He is now Ben's permanent additional alien, though he seems to only use this form in extreme circumstances. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Way Big briefly appeared in Video Games, crushing Harangue's robot and his car nearing the end of the episode with the same appearance from Alien Force. He finally appears again in Absolute Power: Part 1, where he was trying to fight Gwen. With one single shot he knocked her unconsious with his almighty cosmic ray attack. He also was the final alien used in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction to defeat Albedo. Possible Future It is used again in the future by Ben 10,000 in the episode Ken 10. Although it hasn't changed very much, Appearances 'Original Series' *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix (first appearance) by 10 year old ben *Ken 10'' (used by Ben 10,000) *''Ben 10: Alien Dimensions'' 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1 (first re-appearance) *Simple'' *''Primus'' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Video Games (first re-appearence) *Absolute Power: Part 1'' Naming and Translations Trivia *As of right now, Way Big is the strongest strength attribute alien. *Yet another thing that compares Way Big to Ultraman is that both of them have a human form (Ben for Way Big and Shin for Ultraman). *He is the second alien to be unlocked by someone other than Ben, in this case, Azmuth. First was Upchuck who was unlocked by Xylene. *Way Big defeated Vilgax in Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix and again in Primus. Way Big easily overcame Vilgax's size, which is one of Vilgax's assets in combat. *To'kustars don't have a home planet. They are born during cosmic storms. *He is one of five aliens to appear in all three series. The other four are Cannonbolt, Upchuck, Ghostfreak and Diamondhead. *He is the third alien from the original series to reappear in a sequel series. *Since Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix is the last episode of the original series, Way Big is the last alien used in the original series. *Humungousaur and Way Big are the two biggest aliens in the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix whereas Grey Matter and Nanomech are the smallest. *In Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, he is a boss-only playable character, only there is the Potis Altiare on his chest surrounding the Ultimatrix symbol. *His design and fighting style is based on the Ultraman Series. * Way Big sometimes performs suplexes (as shown in his fight with Giant Vilgax and his fight with Evil Way Big), which is yet another resemblence to Ultraman. * Way Big's species name To'kustar is similar to the word Tokusatsu which roughly means "special effects". Tokusatsu is a style of television similar to science fiction and is the style of which Ultraman is shown in, furthering the comparisons between Way Big and Ultraman. *Albedo's video game counterpart is Evil Way Big. *It is shown that Way Big can fire lasers like Evil Way Big, but they come out green and blue and Evil Way Big's come out red. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, when he was turned into from Nanomech, he first turned very small, but then grew, instead of becoming big immediately. *The show is terribly inconsistent on the issue of Way Big's size, probably because his grandiose bulk is completely out of scale with the rest of the scene. This is particularly evident in Secret of the Omnitrix, where he crushes two of Vilgax's gigantic drones together, each in one hand. Soon after, he grabs Vilgax in the same manner. However, in order for the scene to be correct, Vilgax would have to be almost as large as the drones. But he evidently is not, because, not five minutes previously, he seen riding one of the drones, and it is clearly much larger than Vilgax. Another example is in Cosmic Destruction, where Way Big was in Tokyo, and the buildings on the coast of Tokyo were about as high as his knee. *Another thing that makes Way Big alike Ultraman is when Albedo is revealed to use the Unknown Device that is similar to the Beta Capsule from Ultraman to change into a To´Kustar in Cosmic Destruction. *A Way Big toy will come out in America in September, and in October in Canada. *Way Big bears a slight resemblence to Elemental Hero Neos from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series, except that he isn't as muscular in appearence or as detailed (mostly because this is a cartoon while the Yu-Gi-Oh! series is an anime).w *He, along with Alien X, are currently the only alien forms that are more powerful than the Ultimate forms. Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Ben's Team Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team